Being a loser isn t easy!
by Finchelpezberry
Summary: After Original song. Rachel has been a little down .Sam her bestfriend will do anything to make her feel better and so will Santana. Santana hates quinn so destroy Fuinn is her main goal. But what is Fuinn is already destroyed. And what if something much more horrible happens? Something that will change all the glee club members life?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!This is a new story inspired on glee´s latest episode "shooting star".

The story is after Glee season two "original song"

But in this version of the story Sam and Rachel are bestfriends.

And so are Santana and Rachel.

Please review and tell me if you like it!

Sam´s pov:

-Please Sam, can we watch Funny girl again, today in our movie maraton?-Rachel asks me while i take my math books out of my locker.

I look at my bestfriend wide eyed.

Yeah.

Me and Rachel became friends after Fuinn got back together.

We found out we had lot in common and in no time we became inseparable Bestfriends.

Thinking back on time, i don´t know how i got trough my life without her.

She is the most important person in my life.

She is my one and only true friend.

-Sam?- she asks waving her hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my toughts

-Huh?... oh yeah, you wanted to watch funny girl tonight, again?- i ask for confirmaton while she nods

-But Rachhh- i whine- we watched that movie a hundred times before!

-But i love it!- she says pouting

-Okay!-i say nodding

-Okay?-she asks shocked

-Yeah, you love the movie and i love you, so...- i say while her eyes get bright and watery.

-I love you too, you are my best friend!- she sys hugging me

-Please doll, don´t cry!- i say hugging her back

-I´m not- she lies- it´s just, you know how much you mean to me, right?- she asks looking me dead in the eye

-Of course i do, and you know that you are the most important person in my life, right?- i ask honestly

-Still don´t know what i have done to deserve it, but i do know it!- she says smiling

-You don´t need to do anything besides being yourself- i say smiling while she truly smiles back

-I am so happy to see you happy again.

You deserve it.- i add

-I still love him- she says and i instantly know that she is talking about Finn

-He doesn´t derserves you! - i say- Let´s just forget about Finn and Quinn, okay?

She quietly nods.

-Good, now give me your books!- i say sticking my hands out

-You do now i need them now, don´t you?- she asks with a confused face

-I´m pretty but i am not dumb Ray!- i say joking- i was just being a gentlman by taking your books.

-You don´t need to!- she says quickly

-Please let me take them.

I don´t want my bestfriend to have to much weigth on her tiny arms!- i say while Rachel glares at me

-I am a strong independent woman!

I can take anything!- she says pointing her index finger at me.

-Relax, Ray i was just joking with you!- i say

-I am sorry Sam, i just get too defensive when people start talking about me not being strong!- she says looking at the floor.

-It´s fine, and just for the record i don´t think you are weak, actually i think you are the strongest person i know.

Tough i love watching you stand up for yourself!- i say honestly

-Thank you, you are just so sweet.- she says smiling.

-True things need to be said, and you are not only the strongest person but you are also the most beautiful and talented and caring person i know!- i say smirking

-Please, i can be celf centric but even i can recognize that is not true!- she says

-It´s true.

Just look at yourself, you are beautiful.

And do you remember last weekend?

You brought the house down with "Get it right", you will never be able to know how proud of you i am!

-Thanks, but it wasn´t that hard, i just needed a good inspiration, like...- she says trailling off

I know what she was going to say, so i quickly change the subject.

-So you are gonna have spanish now, right?- i ask while she nods in confirmation.

-Yeah, thank god at least Santana will be there sitting next to me- she says bored

-Honestly, i still don´t get how you can be friends with that bi...

-Sam!- she says interruping me also smacking my arm.-Santana is a good friend, if it wasn´t for her i would be living alone, all the time!- she says

Yeah, that´s kinda of true.

You see?

Rachel´s dads are always on business trips and all that stuff, so Ray was pretty much living in an empty house.

When Santana found out about that,she told Rachel that from now on she would me sleeping with her in her room.

Santana´s mom , who apparently loves Rachel (how couldn´t she?),told them both that she was more than fine with that.

So now Rachel is pretty much living in Santana´s house.

-I know that Ray, but did you forget how she treated you like dirt?- i ask raising an eyebrow.

-Look Sam, those times are gone.

I know that Santana doesn´t looks like a very nice girl, but once you see her soft side it´s impossible not to like her!- she says

-Hey B!- Santana says coming up to us

-Speak of the devil- i mutter while Rachel stomps on my foot whispering me to be quiet.

-Okay San, today i will have a maratoon movie with Sam, you don´t mind do you?- she asks focused on Santana´s face

-Of course i don´t mind Berry!

I know that trouty mouth is your best friend.

I may not agree with it, but i respect that- she adds now glaring at me

I clear my troath.

-Ray, i have to go to maths, i would take you to your spanish class, but i see you already have company- i say briefly glancing at Santana- so i will get going, but i will see you at lunch, right?- i ask

-Sure, i will be in the cafeteria at 12:00- she says

-Good i will meet you there, then, bye Ray- i say kissing her cheek

-Bye!- she says waving at me while i start walking in the opposite direction.

Maths class, here we go!

* * *

Santana´s pov:

Here i am in fucking Spanish class, not hearing a word that is saying.

Rachel is chatting idly to me, tough i am also not hearing her.

I usually like spanish.

Yeah the classes are freaking boring, but Rachel is sitting next to me on this class.

Besides that i usually have A+ at Spanish, cause my vocabulary is very extense.

But today, i am not giving a shit about that.

Actually i am to busy.

And you will ask: Too busy with what?

I am such a cool person,so i will tell you why.

I have a lot of enemies.

My ammount of friends it too small, wich causes me a big ammount of non-friends.

And from that big ammount of non-friends, i have created loads of enemies.

I will give you an example:

Trouty mouth, Fidiot, Puckerman...

These are my old non-friends that changed to the category of BIG enemies.

But who is my **biggest** enemy?

My biggest enemy is Quinn Fabray, also known as Bitch Barbie, as i like to call her

We disliked each other since midle school, but when we came to high school we both had to pretend that we were friends, cause we were like the two most popular cheerios.

Those times are over.

I am done pretendind i like someone, specially when that someone is the person i most HATE in the world.

So yeah, it´s no secret to anyone that me and Fabray have REALLY serious problems.

But this shit has gotten recently worst.

My girl Berry, is down and that makes me feel like my heart is breaking or some shit like that( that is if i still have a heart)

Anyway, Rachel is all sad cause of Fidiot and Quinn new´s fake romance.

I hate them both and they are both idiots, so i guess they deserve each other, right?

I don´t even care, that they are pretending that they love each other and a few time later, they realize that they did the biggest mistake of their lives.

I don´t care that they will be unhappy for the rest of their miserable lives, believe me, i dont!

But when their stupid actions hurt deeply my best friends all the shit changes.

They are hurting Rachel right now, so i CARE!

Rachel has been treated like dirt , i know i also treated her badly but i changed.

I have been trying to make berry the happiest possible and i WON´T let fucking Fabray and Frankenteen to get in the way of that and destroy all my hard work.

So i have been very busy, trying to think of plans to make Rachel happy, even if it means destroy Fabray and hudson.

Wait!

So all i have to do is destroy Quinn Fabray( i will leave Hudson for later.)

Actually this is like a package 2 in 1.

I can destroy my enemy and i can destroy Rachel´s enemy.

See?

I am so freaking smart that sometimes even i can´t believe it.

Suddenly i am with a bright smile on my face, nodding to Rachel who is problably talking about some musical that has Barbra Streinsand in it.

-San, have you listening to me?- she asks shaking my arm to get my attention.

-Of course Berry!- i reply smiling

-Yeah?

So what was i talking about?- she asks with her eyebrow raised.

Shit!

-Humm... you were talking about Barbra Streisand- i say, tough i was to focused on my brilliant plan to hear a word of what she said

-San, you actually you were listening!- she says smiling

-Of course i was Berry!- i say mentally giving myself a pat on the back

Victory!

Hey, did you liked it?

In this story there will be a shooting scene just like in glee´s episode, i hope you don´t mind.

What was your fav part?

Please review!


	2. Fuinneral

Hello! :)Please review!

Rachel´s pov:

At lunch:

I look around the cafeteria with a tray of food in my hands, trying to see Santana or Sam.

-Hi Ray!- Sam says behind me

-Oh there you are, i was looking for you!

Where do you wanna seat?- i ask him

-Well maybe we could eat in the Glee club table- He suggests- but i also know that Finn and Quinn are in that same table and maybe that will be uncomfortable for us

I gulp slightly at the mention of the "Golden Couple"

-No, i am fine with it - i say quickly- what about you?

-I guess i am fine too.

I will just ignore both of them- he says shrugging

-Okay- i say while we walk up to the Glee table.

When they see us they get very quiet.

-Hey guys!I was wondering if we could eat with you?- i ask nervous

-Berry, you finally came!-Noah tells me. We have been great friends for a while now.-The puckster missed you!

-Of course you two can eat in here, after all you are a part of Glee club- Artie says smiling at me.

I relax.

-Even if they weren´t a part of Glee Club they still would be our friends- Tina adds

-Thank you- Sam says pulling me down to sit next to him.

-So the prom is around the corner!- Brittany says

-Yeah, me and Finn have almost everything ready.

I think our campaign is just awsome-Quinn says clapping her hands excitedly

I fix my gaze on my plate.

-Wait, where is Finn?- Mike asks looking around the table finally realizing that he is missing

-Oh, he said he had some stuff to do!- Quinn says bored- Anyway, i am sure i will be Prom Queen this year!

-Well, don´t be so sure of yourself Barbie!- Santana says sitting next to me

I look a her and she smiles brighlty at me before turning to Quinn again.

-Excuse me?-Quinn says, her voice full of venom

-You heard me Bicth!

I am simply warning you that you got a very powerful competition.

Someone that is going to take you down- Santana adds glaring at her.

-And who would that be?- Quinn asks almost shouting

-That would be me!- Santana says smirking-That´s it you heard right.

I am running for Prom Queen, and **i will** win!-Santana says smirking

-You wouldn´t!-Quinn exclaims wide eyed.

-Belive me, i would!- Santana says nodding

Quinn huffs before standing up and leaving the lunch room with a look of pure rage.

-Santana, is that true?-Brittany asks

-Yeah Britt, i will be the new prom Queen!- Santana says looking at her nails

-Okay, moving on from this intense fight, who are you guys taking to prom?-Tina asks

-Me and Britt will go together!-Artie says

-And so will me and Lauren, but Berry if you feel lonely you can join us!-Noah says winking at me

-Totally - Lauren agrees.

-Thank you both for your sweet offer, but i will have to decline.

I don´t even know if i am actually going to Prom- i say

The whole table gasps.

-What?

No, Rachel you can´t miss Prom! -Tina says

-Yeah, i hope you change your mind cause i know that you would look beautiful in one of those princess dresses.-Brittany adds frowning.

-Guys, calm the fuck down,Berry won´t miss Prom- Santana says

-How do you know that?- i ask looking back at her

-I just know- She answers smiling

* * *

Santana´s pov:

I am on free period.

Guess who is also in free period?

Finn and Quinn.

Oh yeah!

Today i will end Fuinn with my bare hands.

I am actually looking for them.

Finally i spot them on the stage of the auditorium

They look like they are fighting.

Good!

-Hey losers, i hope i am not interruping anything important!- i say walking up on stage

-Actually me and Finn were having a very serious talk!- Quinn says glaring at me

-A very serious talk?

I think you mean that we were having a fight!-Finn says rolling his eyes at her

So they were really fighting?

Nice!

-Oh you were having a fight?

Forget about me, i will just sit here watching this amazing moment and i promise you won´t even notice that i am here!- i say smiling

-We already noticed you were here, so just tell us what you want and get the fuck out!- Quinn snaps

I don´t even bother in snapping back at her.

My revenge will be much better, so i keep my face with a big smile knowing what´s to come.

-So i am here to talk about you two!- i start

-About us?

What do you mean?- Finn asks with a blank look

-Before i start i need to tell you something Fidiot!- i say

-Spit it out!-He replys

-I just wanted you to warn your girlfriend, to lay off my Girl Berry.

She has a lot on her plate lately and she doesn´t need any Bitch coming up to her, screaming to stay away from Finn hudson!- i add making air quotes with my fingers

-You did what?- Finn asks furious turning to Quinn

-Please, she needed to hear that!- Quinn snarls

-Leave her alone Quinn!- Finn snaps

-Okay, as much as i would love to see this fight, i will need you to stop and hear me out, cause i don´t have much time- i say

-Okay, what do you wanted to talk about, then?- he repeats

-I am here to talk about the BIGGEST world´s disaster: Fuinn!

Quinn glares at me while Finn shows no emotion.

-Look you two can try to fool everyone, but you don´t fool me.

You two are probably the two worst actors in existence.

You say and pretend that you love each other and all that crap, but i can see right trough you.

What´s the point of pretending you love each other, when i know that most of the time you actually HATE each other?- i ask

I still can see Quinn´s side.

She is using you, fidiot, for popularity.

She cares about winning prom Queen, not about you.

So yeah, i get her point

But what´s your point Frankenteen?

Why are you doing this to yourself?

Why did you got back together with this bitch- i say pointing to Fabray- when we all know that you never got over Rachel?

And just for the record, you will NEVER get over Rachel, she is just that kind of girl that you can´t get over, so why are you doing this?

Both of them stay quiet for a few seconds.

-That´s not true.

I like Finn and he likes me!-Quinn shouts

-Please Fabray, between Finn, Puck and Sam, you may have actually liked Puck a LITTLE , but we all know that Finn and Sam were just a part of your popularity game.

You needed an arm candie, so you used both of them and you still do!

You don´t like them, you never did, but to be honest, they never liked you either so...- i say crossing my arms

-And you, Quinn is just using you for prom Queen, she doesn´t care about you, the moment she has that fucking plastic crown in her head, she won´t even bother to blink at you.

You are just a step to help her get what she wants.

What is the point of you two being together, then?

Can you look me in the eye and tell me you love Quinn?- i ask stepping closer to Hudson while Quinn´s gaze is focused on him

-No- he says quietly- as much as it costs me to admit , everything you just said, it´s true

-Finn!-Quinn shouts mad

-Stop it Quinn, even two minutes ago we were fighting , do you remember what you told me?- he asks looking at her

-You told me, that things needed to change, cause i love Rachel and i don´t love you and things can´t work that way- he says answering his own question.

And guess what?

You were right, so i am changing things.

We are done, i mean we didn´t even started actually, but you know what i mean- he says

-Please don´t do this- Quinn whispers tearing up

-This is already done, and don´t even pretend that you are hurt.

No, sorry, i will correct myself.

Don´t even pretend that you are hurt about our break-up.

The only reason you are crying is cause you lost the main thing that would made you win Prom Queen, but that´s over for you too, without me and with Santana running against you, your chances are dommed- he says laughing without humor in his voice.

-Thanks anyway Santana!- he says on his way out while i shout "you´re welcome"

-You did this!-Quinn screams pointing at me

-I did- i reply smiling

-Why?- she asks with tears in her icy eyes.

-For so many reasons.

First ,i hate you.

Second ,you have been putting my best friend down.

You screamed at her in the hallway!- i shout

-Rachel told you that?- she asks with venom in her voice

-No, cause you scared her!

And i saw you there screaming at her and i saw her and she looked so sad and hurt.

No ONE, hurts my best friend!

Take this as a lesson.

Lesson number one: Never try to mess with Santana lopez´s best friend!- i tell her

-Just stick around Fabray.

Tomorrow i will teach you lesson number two!- i add before beaving the bitch alone in the auditorim, feeling on top of the world.

Step one: destroying Fuinn- Done

Hey, hope you enjoyed it!

Fav part?

Please review!


	3. Confrontations

Hey!

Thanks for your sweet comments!

Please review!

Sam´s pov:

I am changing clothes in the boys locker room cause i just had footaball pratice.

I´m taking my shirt off when i hear Puckerman talking.

-So i heard some juicy news that you and Fabray broke up- He says to Finn

-Yeah, i mean we just weren´t right together!- he says shrugging

-I am glad that you finally realised that!- Puck says patting him o the back while Finn looks at me.

-What?

You aren´t waiting for me to hug you and give you my congratulations, right?- i ask him

-Of course not.

It´s just that you and Rachel didn´t deserved to be screwed over- he says quietly

-You are right, we didn´t!- i snap while he looks down.

-But i am over it, Rachel still isn´t quite over it, but she´s strong, i believe in her and i will help her.- i add

-I´m sorry dude- he says

-Look like i said, i am over it, i guess you kinda helped me after all.

Me and Quinn have nothing in common, she isn´t the kind of girl for me- i say- tough you could have showed me that in more nice ways, but whathever.

But what you did with Rachel was really bad.

She loved you and you threw her away like garbage.

I don´t blame her for cheating on you, honestly, cause Finn we all are human and we all deserve to be well treated and loved back!

And you didn´t gave her that.

And it may not be of my business but in my opinion you are an hipocryte, cause you cheated on Quinn with Rachel and you helped Quinn cheat on me.

But you know what?

What´s done is done.

That was the past and now we are in the future.

Wich reminds me that i need to hurry up , cause Rachel, my best friend is waiting for me on my car- i say putting on my shirt.

Have a good day guys- i say leaving the locker room looking back what Finn who has a hurt expression on his face.

Not that i feel bad for him!

* * *

Santana´s pov:

-Hey losers!- i say coming into the locker room.

-What the hell are you doing here Lopez?- Puck asks

-That´s nothing of your business- i snap

-Whatever- he says bored

-Anyways, back on track, i passing by and i heard your and Evans talk- i tell frankenteen while he stays quiet.

-You do know that Trouty Mouth is right, right?- i ask

-Yeah!- he says quietly still not looking at me,

-Good, then i can help you- i say crossing my arms

-With what?- he asks confused

-Duh!

It´s obvious that you still are in love with Rachel, and tough i don´t get how but she is also still in love with you!

-I don´t know , i am just very confused!- he says tough i can see he is lying

-Look Fidiot, you hurt Rachel so if you want her back, wich i know you do,you gotta make up to her for all your mistakes, and i am offering you to help you with that!

-Why?

-Cause Rachel is like my best friend, and she has been miserable without you.

Besides i may not show it that well, but i am a Finchel fan, more on the chel part that on the Fin but still...- i say trailling off

-Look i know that i hurt Rachel with this Fuinn crap, but i just broke up with with Quinn and like i said i am very confused, so i think it´s better to stay single for a while- he says looking at his feet

He is lying, but why?

-Wow, you know what?

You don´t want to go after Rachel?

Fine.

She doesn´t need you anyways- i say shrugging- you need her a lot more than she needs you.

-But when you finally realize that, it will be too late!- i say moving to the door

-Oh and one more thing Frankenteen- i add turning back

-When you finally get to the conclusion that you won´t be able to live without Rachel,don´t bother coming to me, cause i won´t help you!-i snap closing the door behind me

* * *

Finn´s pov:

-When you finally get to the conclusion that you won´t be able to live without Rachel,don´t bother coming to me, cause i won´t help you!- she snaps leaving the room

I look back at Puck who is looking at me with his mouth hanging open and a furios look in his eyes

-What?- i snap at him

-Dude you are an idiot and that´s coming from me!

Lopez is right, you don´t deserve Berry!- he says also leaving the room

Ugh!

Why can´t people just get it?

I know that when i got back together i hurt Rachel, but when she kissed Puckerman, she hurt me a lot more.

And i don´t think i am ready to risk getting hurt again.

* * *

Sam´s pov:

-Sam are you sure you are fine?- Rachel asks me again.

Since i have gotten in the car i know i have been acting weird

And that´s cause i heard Santana´s and Finn´s talk.

I was heading to the car when i heard Santana´s voice, then i heard Rachel´s name so i hid behind the door to listen better what they were saying

I got one conclusion from all this : i HATE finn hudson

Cause seriously?

After all that he put my best friend trough, he still says he is the one who´s not ready to forgive her?

What a douche!

-Sam?- Rachel asks pulling me out of my toughts

-Sorry Ray, i was just focused on the driving but to answer your question, yes i am fine- i say briefly looking at her, giving her a smile

-You do know that´s not the way to Santana´s house right?- she asks with a confused face

-Of course i do, i am driving you to my house- i say- today you said you wanted a movie maratoon, so i told Santana that you were going to have dinner at my house and after we saw the movie you wanted to see, i will drive you back to your house!

-But Sam i don´t want to cause any trouble to you and your parents- she says quickly

-Where the hell did you got that idea?

You are my best friend,you could never cause me any trouble , and my parents love you!- i say truly

-But...- she says

-No buts Miss Berry- i say interruping her

-Fine!- she says crossing her arms

-Good!- i reply

* * *

-Mom!

Dad!

I am home!- i shout guiding Rachel to the living room

-Hello Son, oh Katie look who is here !- My dad says smiling

-Good to see you again Kid, we missed having you around!- My dad says hugging Ray

-Thanks- Rachel says hugging back

-Dad, Rachel was here two day ago!- i say

-So?

That´s way too long time, without seeing this young lady- he says

-You´re right, i can´t argue with you on that one- i say smirking

-Oh, it´s so good to see you again sweetie!- my mom says coming from the kitchen , also hugging Rachel

-You too Mrs Evans!- Rachel says

-How many more times i will have to tell you to call me Katie?- she asks shaking her head at Rachel, tough she is smiling

-I´m sorry, Mrs- Katie- Ray says correcting herself

-Ray is staying for dinner today- i say

-But i don´t want to be inconvenient to you!- Rachel quickly says

-Please, sweetheart you could never be incovenient to us, you are like the daughter we never had!- Mom says

-I couldn´t agree more, tough i love talking with you kids, i gotta go to work now, a pacient called me two minutes ago asking if i could meet with her!- My dad says.

(He is a shrink)

-Bye- he says quickly leaving before anyone can answer him.

-Well i am still making dinner but you two can go have fun, i will call you when dinner is ready!- My mom says going again to the kitchen

-C´mon let´s go to my bedroom, so i can see if i find that copy of Funny girl!- i say dragging Rachel upstairs

-I was kinda of joking Sam, we don´t need to watch it again.

Maybe today we can watch avatar again- she says

-No, we are watching Funny girl again.

Maybe this time i will even sing along with you!- i say winking at her while she laughs shaking her head

Hey, hope you liked it!

Oh and in my story Sam is an only child!

Fav part?

Please review!


	4. Shooting star: part 1

Hey!

Yesterday i read one review that said that i had a lot of errors.

About my grammar errors i am sorry , but yesterday the last chapter i uploaded took me a long time to write.

I only finished writing it at 3:50 am.

I am also sorry about how i write my stories, i know that i am not a good writer but i love doing it, even tough i am not good at it

I am not a professional writer or anything like that.

Actually i am only 14 years old and i am portuguese but i love english and when i write my stories i never use google translator, being that one of the things that cause my grammar errors.

I am sorry for not being good, but i want you to know that i try really hard.

Rachel´s pov:

Today is Wednesday wich means that i have to go to school.

But at least i don´t have to wake up as early as usual, cause since i pretty much live at Santana´s house, she always gives me a ride to school.

-San, are you ready for school?- i ask from the bathroom while i comb my hair.

-Berry, come here,i need to have a little talk with you!- she says with a weird voice.

I get out of the bathroom and quickly get in her/our bedroom imediatly seeing that she is still in bed surrounded by tissues.

-San, are you okay?- i ask seeing her red nose, messy hair and countless empty boxes of tissues.

-That´s why i wanted to talk with you.

Today i am a little sick, so i won´t be able to go to school wich means i can´t give you a ride- she says with a raspy voice.

-That´s fine, i guess i can walk to school i wil be a little late probably, but that´s not your fault.

I will miss you at school tough- i say grabbing her hand.

-You don´t need to worry about being late cause i texted Trouty Mouth telling him that i couldn´t take you to school so he said the he will be here in 10 minutes to pick you up.

But i will miss you too- she says making a small smile

-Thanks, i will bring you a soup when i come back from school and we can make a sleepover.

Like i will change into my pajamas and i will make popcorn and we can have a movie maratoon and maybe that will help you get better.

That is if you want to- i say looking down

-How could i ever refuse a sleepover with Rachel Berry?- she asks joking

But now being serious, i would love to have a sleepover with you and i am sure that your soup will make me feel better in a matter of seconds- she adds smirking

-Great it´s decided then!

I better get going, i am pretty sure that Sam won´t be long!- i say after cheking my clock

-Wait!- she says urgenty grabbing my arm

-What?

Are you feeling worst?- i ask putting my backpack on the ground.

-No, i am fine, i mean i am just like i was a minute ago- she says grimacing

I look at her making a move with my hand, signaling her to continue talking.

-You do know i love you , right?

You´re like my best friend- she says with a choked voice while my face softens.

-Of course i do.

I love you too San, a lot.- i say - but is there any reason as to why you wanted to tell me this?

-It´s just, when i saw you ready to leave, i had a weird feeling in my gut.

Like it was the last chance for me to tell you this- she says - forget it i am sure it was nothing!

-Oh San, it´s okay, really.

But don´t worry, you have plenty of time to tell me this stuff, it´s not like i will go away or anything- i say reassuring her- i would love to keep up with this lovely talk but i really need to go now.

Bye, and get well soon- i say blowing her a kiss

-Bye!- she says smiling , putting another pillow behind her head

* * *

Sam´s pov:

I am in my car waiting for Rachel to get out of Santana´s house.

Finally i see her waving at me and a big smile breaks in my face.

-Hey, Ray.

How is my beautiful best friend feeling today?- i ask smirking at her, while she climbes in the passager seat

-I am fine, i guess- she say quietly, looking out of the window.

-Is something wrong?- i ask

-No, it´s just something that Santana said.

It just got stuck in my head.

-She didn´t insulted you , did she?

Sick or not, i can kick her ass- i say frowning

She makes a small smile shaking her head.

-She told me that she had a weird feeling, like it was the last time she was going to see me , and now looking at you, i also feel like it´s the last time i will see you!- she says sadly

-That´s silly Ray!

You are my best friend.

We´re gonna be together for the rest of our lives.- i say

-What if something happens, or what if we get pulled apart?- she asks

-I won´t let that happen.

You are the most important person in my life , i love you, and that´s all that matters.

You got nothing to worry about, okay?- i ask

-Okay, i was being stupid!- she says shaking her head

-No you weren´t.

You were just telling me how you feel, and i want you to do that always.

That´s the only way i can help you- i say honestly

-You are a great best friend, Sam Evans!- she tells me smiling

-You´re not so bad yourself, Miss Berry!- i reply smiling brightly at her

* * *

Rachel´s pov:

-Ray, wat happened?- Sam asks worried behind me

-Well, as you can see i was just slushied- I answer

-I will kill whoever did this to you!-he says slowly

-Don´t bother.

They don´t deserve it!- i say while he sighs

-C´mon let´s get you cleaned up- he says starting to walk to my locker.

-No Sam, you should get going to glee.

I will just change and i will go right after you.

-But...- he says

-No buts Sam, go on.

That way you can warn Mr schue  
that i will be a little late- i say

-Okay-he agrees nodding- I´ll go. Bye Ray, i love you- he says starting to walk in the opposite direction

-Bye, see you soon.

Love you too!- i say watching him leave.

Then i start walking to my locker.

As i pass the hallways i notice that they are empty.

Weird!, i think finally reaching my locker.

I pull out my school bag and a change of clothes when i hear it.

**Bang!**

What the heck was that?

Then i hear it again

**Bang!**

Finally i realize it.

-Oh my God, someone in here has a gun!- i whisper horrified

Hey guys!

Fav part?

Please review.

I´m sorry for my previous speech but i needed to tell you how i feel.

Bye!


	5. Shooting star: Part 2

Hey, i just want you to know that i do **Like Finn very much**.I just think that back on season two he was a little mean and the glee writers let him get away with it to easily.

I had some bad reviews about that so i am saying you that Finn is actually my 2 favourite person on Glee, the first one being Rachel.

I appreciate your reviews tough.

I wanna thank the people that always sent me sweet reviews, i love that guys, so thank you so much!

It makes me sad read bad reviews, but i understand that some people don´t like my stories.

But if you don´t like it, you shouldn´t waste your time in reading them or sending me bad comments, tough i respect your opinion.

I like to put some drama into my stories also, i maybe not be good at it but that´s the way i am.

And i think that we all should respect people´s work, so please just like i respect your work( even if i don´t like it), you should respect mine.

Thanks :)

Rachel´s pov:

-Omg someone in here has a gun!- i whisper horrified in the empty hallway

**Bang!**

I run to the girls bathroom and lock myself in the bathroom, putting my feet of the ground.

I can´t belive that this is happening, right now.

Are my friends okay?

Was someone shot?

I make this questions in my head while i put my hand over my mouth trying to cover my strangled sobs

* * *

Sam´s pov:

-Hey guys, today we will sing some classic rock songs, okay?- asks entering the room.

-Sounds fine to me- i say shrugging- Oh Rachel told me to warn you that she will be...- i get interruped

**Bang!**

Everyone jumps in their seats

-Well that was weird, it almost sounded like...- Artie says getting also interruped by that horrible sound

**Bang!**

-Oh my gosh , that was gun shots!- Tina says wide eyed.

Mr. schue looks frozen for a second before getting a determined glint in his eyes.

-Guys, find some place to hide in this room.

It doesn´t matter where, just do it quick!- he whispers alarmed

-I will turn off the lights, so it will look like no one is here!- Brittany says quickly getting up

We all sit on different corners of the room.

-Everyone of you is here,right?- Mr schue asks looking at our faces.

-Shit!- i scream being instantly glared by many people in the room- Guys Rachel is missing!

-Where is she?- Mercedes asks worried

-When i last saw her she was in the hallway.

She was slushied and she was gonna change her clothes...- i say trailling off- But that doesn´t matter, i need to find her!- i shout standing up

-Sam you´re not going anywhere!- Mr schue says slowly

-Don´t you get it?

My best friend is out there all alone with no protection while some monsters are gun shooting in the same place!-i shout exasperated

-Sam you won´t get out of here.

None of you are!- he says looking at every single one of us

-But i need to help Rachel!- i shout again.

-Sam if you left you were not only putting your life in danger but you were also putting in danger every single person´s life in this room.

And i won´t let you do it!- he says making me sit down next to Lauren.

-Puck isn´t here either!- she whisper getting everyone´s attention while i put my head in my hands

-Finn and Santana are missing too!- Mike adds

-Santana is sick at home, so we don´t have to worry about her!-Brittany whispers

-Puck is in school too, but i don´t know where Finn is- Artie says looking down while i sigh sadly

-Okay , i will call the police and you guys start texting, tweetting, let everyone know what is hapening.

Just don´t tell them where you are.

Shooters have smart phones too- he says pulling his phone out of his pocket

-I just hope that Rachel, Finn and Puck are fine- Tina says sadly while i sigh tearing up.

* * *

Puck´s pov:

Shit!

Someone has a gun in here!

How is that possible?

I need to hide myself in the closest place around, i can´t just stay in this fucking hallway!

I see the girls bathroom and i quickly get in.

I am getting in one of the stall´s when i hear a girl´s cry.

A cry that i know very well.

-Berry?- i whisper knocking on the door.

I hear a loud gasp.

-Noah?- she asks opening the door- Omg , i am scared- she says hugging

-What the fuck are you doing here?

You should be with Sam or someone else, anywhere but here, all alone!- i whisper angry

-I know, but i was in the hallway when i heard the gun shots!- she says- I can´t believe that this is happening!- she whispers sobbing

I pull back from our hug to take a better look at her.

She has red puffy eyes and her clothes are full of blue slushy.

Her hair is messy and her nose is really red.

-Calm down, we are just gonna be fine!- i say tough i am just trying to make her feel better, cause being honest i am scared as hell.

-Look, just get back in your stall, i will be in this one!- i say pointing to the bathroom stall next to the one she was in.

She nods and i turn back only hiding myself when i hear her locking the door

* * *

Finn´s pov:

Fuck i am late to school.

I went home cause i forgot my football uniform and i now i am late to glee.

I just hope that Mr. schue doesn´t get mad at me, i think to myself frowning

* * *

Santana´s pov:

I am laying on the bad.

This day just looks soo long to me.

I miss Rachel, i just wished that she was with me right now.

I am sure she would know how to make me feel better.

I look at my bedroom´s clock.

4:00, well in an hour and half, she will be with me, i just gotta be a little more patient.

She is in Glee club right now, so i grab my phone and quickly type her a text.

"Hey B!

Having fun in that boring thing, hearing Mr schue give you a new lesson about how classic rock changed the world?

-San *"

After a few minutes i check my phone looking for new texts, but i don´t have any.

Weird!- i think frowning to myself.

Berry always has her phone with her.

Too tired to keep thinking , i sink back in my bed putting a pillow over my head, falling asleep again.

* * *

Sam´s pov:

We all are still sitting on the floor wondering if we will get out of this alive.

Artie pulls back a camera from his backpack and turns it on .

-Does anyone has anything to say?- he asks

-Mom,i know i don´t always show you in the best ways but i love you a lot!-Tina says while Artie records it

-I lied when i told my Math teacher that my cat ate my homework.

I was just to lazy to do it, so i lied, but i am sorry!- Brittany says looking down.

-I don´t know if you ever will see this, but if you will ,i wanna tell you that i am so freaking sorry for what i have done to you, Rachel- Quinn says with tears in her eyes-I was jeaulous of you,and i took my anger out on you.

It was very wrong of me.

You didn´t deserved to be treated that way.

And i am sorry that i only got that now, when my life is in danger and i may never be able to show how sorry i am-she adds looking down

-Sam?- Artie asks turning the camera to me.

I glare at him and turn the camera off putting it on the ground.

* * *

Finn´ s pov:

I finally reach the school but what i see surprises me a lot.

All the school area is surrounded by the police, ambulance and is that the S.W.A.T. team?

I quickly get out of my car and i see Figgins,so i run to him.

-What happened?- i ask him pointing to the school

-Mr. Finn hudson, shouldn´t you be in glee club?- he asks tough he doesn´t looks mad.

Relieved? Maybe

-I should, but i was late.

You did´t answered my previous question tough.

-This is a very hard situation- he starts

-Just tell me!

-Fine.

Someone in there has a gun.

We already heard at least three gun shots- he adds

WTF?

A gun?

In school?

-Wait, where are the Glee club members?- i ask looking at some students that are talking to the police, tough none of them are my friends

-You need to understand that this happened really quick...- he says

-What do you mean?

They aren´t in there, are they?- i ask

-I am afraid so..-he says looking at the ground

-I need to get in there!-i shout

-You can´t.- he says shortly- leave it to the S.W.A.T team.

-You don´t get it!- i snap

My friends are in there.

Rachel is in there!

Wait!

Rachel is stuck in the same place that some douche with a gun and they don´t let me get in to save her.

-Oh my god!-i scream tearing up- Rachel is in there!

She is stuck!

She is in danger!

Oh god, what is she is hurt?

I need to get in there, i need to see her!- i scream at Figgins.

-Calm down Mr. hudson, you can´t do anything to save Miss Berry, we just have to wait!- he says leaving to talk with the police

Who the hell does he thinks he is?

I need to see Rachel, i need her.

-Ugh, i am not feeling so well- i say to myself sitting on the ground, putting my head in my hands, trying to stop the dizyness and headache from this heartbreaking news.

* * *

Puck´s pov:

I am still hiding in the bathroom.

I don´t hear Berry crying, sobbing or talking for way too long.

-Berry?- i ask quietly

-Yeah?- she asks back making me sigh in relief

-Are you okay in there?- i ask

-I am better then i was before.

I guess i just was in a state of shock.

I am not like that anymore.

-What do you mean?- i ask slightly worried by her bored tone of voice

-I never tought i would die so young, specially not in my high school.

But now that i think about it, i don´t really care about dying- she says with a calm voice

-Are you freaking crazy?- i ask trying to keep my voice low

-No, Noah, i am just telling the truth.

Sam, Santana, Kurt , Blaine and my other friends will be fine without me.

My dads don´t even care, and so doesn´t my mom.

Then there is Finn of course, but he will be fine too, he hates me after all- she says quietly

-That´s not true. He loves you!- i say honestly

-He loved me.

But i was an idiot selfish Bitch and i broke his heart.

I screwed up everything!- she shouts

-No, you didn´t.

Yes you hurted him.

But he hurt you just as much.

Actually i think he hurt you even more-i say truly

-No, but that doesn´t matter anymore.

He and Quinn make a great couple actually, they are both beautiful

I almost throw up just thinking about Fuinn.

Great couple?

Is Berry crazy?

They´re probably the worst history couple ever.

-They broke up, anyway!- i say trying to lift up her mood.

-They did?

Well maybe they will work things out, without me in the way- she says in the same bored voice

-Nah, they´re over for good.

They both are in love with other people- i say honestly

She stays quiet.

**Bang!**

I jump slightly upon hearing another gun shot

-When will this be over?- Rachel asks sadly

-I wish i knew Berry.

But i can promise you one thing: no matter what happens , i promise that i won´t let you get hurt!

-You can´t promise me that.

You don´t need to anyway.

I don´t even care if i dye , all that i want is to get out of this fucking bathroom stall!- she says frustraded

I flinch when i hear her swear.

She must be really bad, cause she never swears.

-Wait, Noah i have a brilliant idea!- she says excited- we can both get out of the bathroom and go to the choir room.

-Berry you will be also stuck there anyways, so why bother?- i ask confused

-I need to see Finn,even if he doesn´t wants to see me, i need to make sure he is okay!- she addmits.

-So, that´s what was bothering you all this time wasn´t it?- i ask already knowing the answer

-Yes, and of course i want to see Sam too- she adds

-Yeah , i get it, but you won´t get out of here!- i say

-Why?-she asks disappointed

-Do i even need to tell you why?

It´s dangerous, so take your mind out of there, cause you won´t go anywhere!- i say firmly

-Fine!- she snaps huffing

**Bang!**

-Ugh! I will just put on some earplugs, i can´t bear to hear this sound anymore!- she says

-You are right Berry, i will listen to music, i have my ipod here,so...- i say taking it out of my pocket

-Yeah, do that!- she says happy

Why is she happy about that?

Well, i won´t even question it, i am glad she is happy,so.

* * *

Finn´s pov:

Someone touches my shoulder and i look up to see my mom looking at me worried.

I stand up hugging her.

-Hey, Finn calm down, everyone is fine, belive me!- she says rubbing my back

-I texted Sam and he texted me back- i say with tears in my eyes

-So, what did he told you?- she asks me

-He told me that Rachel and Puck aren´t in the choir room with the rest of them!

-See, that´s very good news.

They are probably at home, sound and safe!- she says smiling

-That´s what i tought too, but then he told me that they were around school, alone.

And nobody knows exactly where they are, or if they are even together!- i say sobbing

My Mom´s face turns into a frown.

-When you called me to tell me the news, the first tought that crossed my head was that i was really happy that you were late to school.

But then i started to feel worried about Rachel, i love her almost as much as you do, you know?- she asks while i nod looking at the floor.

-Your Rachel is a fighter.

You were the one that said that she was one of the strongest people you know!- she says

-Yeah Mom, Rach is mentally strong, but she can´t fight some dude with a gun!- i shout starting to sob again.

-Shhh, Finn, Calm down honey!- she says rubbing my arm

-Mom i can´t calm down!

I won´t calm down until i have Rachel in my arms without a scratch!- i scream

-Soon you will, i know you will- she adds while i shake my head starting to cry for the 100 time this afternoon

* * *

Rachel´s pov:

I need to see Finn .

He can´t be hurt, can he?

The tought of it has made me crazy

I tried to convince Noah to let me leave the Bathroom so i could go to the choir room but he always refused to let me go.

Tough now he is with his ipod on, wich makes it the perfect time to leave.

I just gotta try to be the most quiet possible.

If i do that i am pretty sure he won´t hear me over the loud music.

I put my feet on the ground and open the bathroom stall door.

He doesn´t make any move that he heard me , so i walk on my tipy toes leaving the bathroom.

Victory!

I start to run in the direction of the choir room when i see the shooter.

Actually they are more than one, and tough their backs are turned to me i could recognize them anywhere.

It´s Rick" the stick" and some of his hockey team mates.

Why are they doing this?

They are students here too!

I start to run faster.

-Hey, that´s Berry!- one of his friends shouts behind me.

-Stop, running Berry!- I can hear Rick shout too.

Damn!

They caught me!

Noah was right!

But i can´t stop running.

Not right now!

I need to see Finn and Sam.

I can´t stop.

**Bang!**

I look back at them for the first time, shocked to hear another.

Then i feel this horrible pain all over me, and a big headache.

I look down at myself seeing that my hands over my tummy are full of some red liquid.

Then i see my white dress full of that same red sticky thing and i realize that it´s blood.

My blood.

I look back at them with a confused face and i look back at my hands.

I was shot!

The pain and dizyness take over me and i feel myself falling on the ground.

Then it´s all black...

Hey guys!

Rachel was shot.

Poor Finn, he will be soo sad when he finds out, don´t you think?

Did you liked it?

Fav part?

I would love if you could review!

Bye!


	6. Shooting star: Part 3

Hey guys, thank you so much for your comments, reading them mades my day!

Please review!

No one´s pov:

-Oh shit! You just shooted Berry!

-Calm down, we just need to leave her here along with the guns and leave the school!-Rick said looking at Rachel Berry lying on the ground in a pudle of her own blood.

-The s.w.a.t team is here Rick, they will see us!

-Yeah but we will leave the guns here and everybody will think that we are just some lucky students that were able to run away!- Rick answers with a smirk

Karosfky and Azimio were hiding in the cafeteria when they heard another shot gun, so they started to run to the hallway.

They both got there just in time to see Rachel on the ground and Rick with one gun on his hand just like in every other of his friends, who were behind him.

-You guys are the shooters?-Azimio asked wide eyed

-And you fucking shooted Berry, what the hell dudes?-Karofsky adds furious.

-Please!-Rick says huffing- you throw slushies at her every freaking day, so now don´t come with this shit to me!

-Dude , yeah we do, but we never were capable of hurt her like that.

This is a crime!- Azimio says disgusted- You just shooted an inoccent girl and you don´t even feel bad for it!

-Yeah, i shooted her, but nobody will know it, and if you fucking tell anyone about this, i will kill you two with my bare hands!- Rick says while his friends nod behind them

They all throw their guns to the gournd, leaving the hallway.

Karofsky and Azimio look at each other horrified, both starting to walk to the school exit, disgusted with themselfes for leaving someone like berry bleeding on the floor, but both of them too afraid of what would happpen to them if they did the opposite.

* * *

Finn´s pov:

I watch as more people get out school without a scratch.

Like the hockey team guys got out five minutes ago and they are now talking with some nurses that are making sure if they really aren´t hurt.

I can´t help but feel jeaulous as i watch them.

They got out and they are okay.

Why couldn´t that be Rachel?

-Finn- my mom tells me, pulling me out of my toughts- Aren´t those your footaball friends?- she asks pointing at two boys.

Looking closely i see that they are Azimio and Karofsky, i stand up and i run to them.

-How are things inside?- i ask them pointing at school´s building.

-Man things are crazy in there!- Azimio says.

-We heard another gun shot, so we just started to run until we got out of there- Karofsky adds.

-You guys didn´t saw who was the shooter?- i ask

They exchange a look between them before shaking their heads at me.

-Nope, we don´t have any idea of who the motherfucker is!- Azimio says while karofsky nods agreeing with him.

-Okay then.- i say nodding, watching them leaving to talk with the police, tough i have a weird feeling inside me that they are not telling me the complete truth.

* * *

Puck's pov:

I am still on this fucking bathroom stall listening to the music.

My stomach makes a weird noise.

Great!

Now i am hungry.

And i am stuck in a place with no food.

Oh wait!

I have some food in my backpack.

I silently thank my mom for forcing me to bring home made food.

I put the music in pause while I start eating.

Then I remember that Berry is pretty much next to me in the same situation.

-Hey there Berry, want some food?-I ask knocking on the paper thin wall.

When I get no answer i start frowning.

-Princess, you're still alive?- I ask joking, trying to keep myself from overreacting.

Again, no answer.

I get out of my bathroom stall quickly.

-Rachel? C'mon Berry, I know you are mad and all, but I deserve an answer!

I open her stall door to find it empty.

-Berry, this isn't funny!

You are starting to scare me.

Right Now, it's not the time to Play seeK and hide!

I open all the bathroom stall's, and just like the first one, all of them are empty.

-I can't believe this shit!

Fuck, Berry left the bathroom, and is Now God knows where.

The worst part: she is in danger!

* * *

Sam's pov:

-How much more freaking time Will we have to be here doing nothing to save my best friend's life?- I ask mad

-Sam, I already told you that...- MR schue starts, only to be interruped

by the s.w.a.t team storming in.

-All clear!- one of them shouts at us-follow me, you are Now able to leave this place without the fear of getting hurt.

-So you already found Rachel and Puck?-I ask

-Oh, so you're not the only ones in here? -one of them asks.

-No, there are three more kids missing-mr schue answers

-Actually they're only two. I remembered that Finn went home, cause he forgot his football jersey.-Artie adds while i nod cause he texted me telling me that he was outside.

-Okay then - Mr. Schue says looking back at one of the s.w.a.t team members.

-okay, we Will look for them while you leave.

-NO! I am not leaving. Not without Rachel! You can check all the hallways until you find her, or whatever you need to do, but I Will only leave When I see Rachel. - I say crossing my arms

The guy nods while Mr schue shakes his head.

Two of the s.w.a.t team members leave the room to look out for Rachel and Puck.

-Okay, you leave,and we take care of the rest- the s.w.a.t team guy says- And don't worry about your friend. I promise you that you will see her in no time - He says turning to me, before leaving the room.

* * *

Finn's pov:

I run my hands trough my hair , trying to not starting to cry like a baby boy again.

Seriously, what's taking them so much time?

The S.w.a.t team got into school like fifteen minutes ago, and still no sign of anyone.

Then I see the glee club getting closer.

Yes!

They are all Okay.

i rum to them and I notice their sad faces.

when I see then closely my smile turns into a frown.

I see Sam, Artie,Tina,Mike, Mercedes ,Quinn and Brittany.

But Rachel and Puck aren't there.

-Where is Rachel and Puck?

-I already told you that they weren't with us in the choir room. -Sam says.

-Yeah, but they are in school so it's that hard to find them?-I ask mad

Sam shakes his head.

-I don´t know man, i just want her to be okay.- Sam says quietly with red eyes.

-She will be.

And so will be Puck- Artie says

-Hey, why don´t we go talk with the police, to see if they have new information about what´s going on in there?-Tina asks ponting at one police officer

I nod. And we all start walking up to him.

I am about to open my mouth, when Sam makes me a sign to shut up.

-He is talking on the phone- he whispers pointing at the man.

We all stay quiet to listen what he is saying.

-So did you already found those two kids in there?- The police man asks

-He is talking with the s.w.a.t team members that are inside school looking for Rachel and Puck.-Mike whipers

-So did you found them?- the man repeats

I cross my fingers in hope to hear the answer that will make my heart beat again

* * *

Puck´s pov:

I start to run around the hallways looking for Berry.

Gosh, when i find her , she will hear me out!

Where the fuck is she?

Wait, she wanted to see Finn who is in the choir room, wich means that she is already there, or at least she is close.

I start walking in the opposite direction.

Fuck, it´s getting really dark, i can´t see a shit.

I take the phone out of my pocket and use it as a flashlight.

Then i walk on some sticky red liquid.

Eww, what the hell is that?

Wait, it can´t be **that**, can it?

Then i see someone laying on the floor.

Someone petit and brunette.

It´s a girl in a white dress.

It´s Rachel, the Rachel who was with me twenty minutes ago.

My friend Rachel Berry.

I run to her , kneeling on the ground next to her.

-Berry?- i say touching her arm

She opens her eyes slightly.

-H-ey- she says weakly

-Oh god Berry,what have you done?

Who was the motherfucker?

She stays quiet.

-Look, i am sure that help is on the way, so just stay here with me and for god´s shake never fall asleep!

-But i am tired, i really wanna close my eyes-she whispers

-NO!- i shout- i ´m sorry- i add when i see her flinch

-It´s okay, just please, do something for me!- she begs while i nod.

-Tell Finn that i am sorry for eveything.

And that i love him a lot.

I don´t want him to blame himself for my death.

I want him to move on with his life.

Marry some beautiful girl, have kids and be happy.

And...

She starts coughing violently

-Shh, Berry just rest!- i say

-No, just let me finish this first.

I want you to tell Sam and Santana that they were the world´s best friends, that i love them deeply, but they will move on too and be happy.

Tell Kurt and Blaine thank you for everything, and i that i will miss them.

And you Noah, you were one of my other best friends.

Thank you for being there for me- she finishes, her voice even more weak then when she started talking.

Looking down at her,seeing my strongest friend so badly hurt, all i want to do is curl up in my bed and cry like a pansy.

-Shh, just rest Berry, you will be fine.

-I know i will.

Just don´t forget to tell them what i said to you.

Oh!

And tell Finn that no matter where i am , i will always be looking out for him.

Always.- she says starting to close her eyes

-Please Berry, just hold on.

For me, Sam, Santana, kurt, blaine.

Finn.

Hold on for Finn- i say grabbing her hand.

-I can´t Noah- she says quietly while tears start to form in my eyes.

-Hey, don´t cry!

It´s okay, really- she says wipping my tears away.

It´s my fault that i was shoot.

But i don´t really mind dying, like i told you before.

It will be better for everyone, believe me.

-Don´t talk like that.

You can´t leave us!

I care about you, you know?

You are one of my best friends too- i say crying

-I know.- she whispers making a small smile.

-Just hold on for a little more- i beg

She nods closing her eyes.

-Berry? Berry?

Oh god, NO!

Rachel, you need to wake up!- i say shaking her arms, unable to control my sobs anymore.

* * *

Finn´s pov:

I cross my fingers in hope to hear the answer that will make my heart beat again.

-What?

Okay, help is on the way.

The paramedics are already getting in the building- The police man says hanging up

-Paramedics?- i ask him

He looks at me

-So you already found them?- i ask

-Yeah they were both already found.- the police says

-Then why does the s.w.a.t team needs paramedics?- Sam asks confused

-One of the kids was shot.- he answers

My heart stops beating.

-Wich one was shoot?- Tina asks already sobbing in Mike´s arms

-I don´t know their names or anything like that.

I only know that it was a girl- he says leaving

-Rachel.- Sam whispers

Rachel was shot.

-NO, NO,NO! Please Dad let it be wrong- i ask starting to pray again.

-Do you think they would be wrong on something like this?- Sam asks with tears in his eyes- Just face it Finn, Rachel was shoot!- he screams

-Shut up!- i shout

-Maybe Finn is right, it may be another girl- Merceded whipers not wanting to believe what we just heard

-Please, Puck and Rachel were the only two persons left in the building.

And i know for a fact that Puck is a boy, so there aren´t many othere options- Quinn snaps huffing

-Just shut up!

All of you!- i scream starting to run in the opposite direction.

I don´t belive it.

Rachel wasn´t shot.

Rachel wasn´t shot.

She wasn´t shot.

Not my Rachel.

I see the same police officer and i run up to him again.

-Hey, sir!

Do you have more informations about the girl that was shot?- i ask choking on the word shot.

-Yes Kiddo.

She is 16 years old and her full name is: Rachel Barbra Berry- he says sighing sadly, before turning the other way.

No!

They were all right.

My Rachel was shot!

Hey, did you liked it?

Finn was kinda in denial, he didn´t wanted to believe that the person he loves was shot.

But don´t think Sam or Quinn were being mean, they were just trying to bring the others to the reality of the situation.

Fav part?

Please review!


End file.
